yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yugi Muto's Decks
Yugi plays a Strategy Deck, containing various flexible strategies for any situation, however, one Type that can be seen consistently throughout Yugi's Decks is the Fiend-Type, possibly to reflect Yami's mystical and somewhat dark nature. In later arcs, it becomes increasingly focused on his "Dark Magician" and the Summoning of the Egyptian Gods. 1st Series Anime 2nd Series Anime Duelist Kingdom Yugi's Decks are most famous for his "Dark Magician". Yugi's Deck probably has the most variety and balance of any other character's Deck in the series, and is sometimes referred to as a Strategy Deck. His original Deck is a Low Level EARTH/DARK deck with Magic Cards to perform effective combos. The Deck also had Exodia in it, which he used in the first episode to defeat Kaiba, but Weevil Underwood threw them overboard on the ship to Duelist Kingdom, and Joey Wheeler was only able to recover them, so Yugi abandoned Exodia. Special Deck In episode 13, Yugi combines some of Joey's, Téa's and Tristan's cards into his Deck against Bakura/Yami Bakura. Battle City During the Battle City arc, Yugi keeps the theme of having EARTH and DARK monsters and adds more Control cards to the deck which allow him to manipulate an opponent's cards, such as "Brain Control", "Lightforce Sword" and "Mystical Refpanel". During this time Yugi debuted his Magnet Warriors, Royal Knights, and "Dark Magician Girl", which would become mainstays in his deck for the rest of the series. He also includes more support for the "Dark Magician", such as "Magical Dimension" and "Diffusion Wave-Motion". Yugi's deck contains Joey's "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" after he wins it from the Rare Hunter, but he eventually returns it to Joey. Aside from the Red-Eyes and the Egyptian God Cards he acquires during the tournament, Yugi's rarest card is "Dark Magician". Virtual World Yugi's Virtual World Deck is largely similar to his Battle City Deck, though he did not have the luxury of his God Cards. He also included several cards he had formerly used in Duelist Kingdom, but not in Battle City. For his Duel with Noah Kaiba, Yugi would shuffle his Deck together with the remainder of Seto's own. Waking the Dragons Yugi's Deck during this time featured more support for "Kuriboh" and "Dark Magicians" and now had "The Eye of Timaeus". Because of Yami's loss to Rafael, Yugi's soul was taken and thus he played no part in the Duels for the rest of the season, save a Duel against Yami that acted as a test of the latter's character. Cards used by Yami after this point are listed at Yami Yugi's Decks, as Yugi had no part in any further alterations to the Deck. Grand Championship His Deck continued to feature additional support for his Dark Magicians and also began to add more support cards for his Knights. In addition, most of his Kuriboh support cards made no appearance. See also: Rick, whose Deck Yugi used against a Duel Robot. Dawn of the Duel During the Dawn of the Duel arc, Yugi uses a Deck based around cards with a Toy theme like "Blockman" and the "Gadgets", and LV Monsters that grow stronger over time, such as "Silent Swordsman" and "Silent Magician". This Deck represents the strength Yugi has without the help of Yami Yugi as well as his playful side. As a result he does not use the Dark Magician and its related cards, leaving them to Yami Yugi when they build separate decks for the final ceremonial duel. Other anime Pyramid of Light In the movie, Yugi's Deck adds more support for Dark Magicians as well as a higher amount of resources devoted to Summoning the God cards. Only the cards used by Yugi in his Duel were shown in the film, but the full Decklist (totaling out to exactly forty cards) was given in the novelization of the film. GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yugi's Deck featured cards that he had previously used in a variety of arcs, including some not seen in a while. The Duel between him and Jaden Yuki is known to have taken place sometime after a second version of Battle City. During Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 018, Yugi's Deck was to be displayed in a special room within Duel Academy, where it was stolen by Dimitri, who used it in two Duels. Here, the Deck focused on retrained "Chaos" versions of Yugi's "Chaos" Ritual monsters. In episodes 168 and 179, a replica of Yugi's Deck is shown, which was to be given to the student who did the best in the graduation Duels. 3D Bonds Beyond Time Manga Early manga Battle City Millennium World R In Yu-Gi-Oh! R, Yugi uses a Toy Deck, centered around Yugi's childish side, using cards such as "Toy Magician" and "Toy Box". Similar to the Millennium World arc, Yugi and Yami utilize separate Decks. Novel Video games The Eternal Duelist Soul The Sacred Cards World Championship Tournament 2004 Reshef of Destruction 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 World Championship 2007 World Championship 2008 Nightmare Troubadour Notes Category:Characters' Decks